REINKERNASi
by MikaNoSenpai
Summary: Summary didalam langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **Summary:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto adalah Seorang pahlawan perang shinobi yang telah menutup usia dihari tuanya,berharap bisa bertemu teman-temanya malah berengkernasi kedunia lain dengan ingatan yang masih utuh dan cakra tak pernah ada.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pov on Naruto**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, itu dulu ! sekarang (?) namaku Naruto Meguri anak dari Kazoto Meguri dan anaki mashuri,aku memiliki adik yang bernama Tomeo Meguri,Aku hanya Tinggal berdua dengan Tomoe saja Disebuah Apertemin yang kami sewa,knp kami hanya tinggsl berdua itu kerena kedua orang tua kami sudah meninggal kerena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas saat umurku menginjak 10 tahun sedangkan Tomoe berumur 9 tahun.

Kerena kini Aku dan Tomoe hanya hidup berdua,Aku berusaha keras untuk mencari uang untuk kebutuhan hidup kami dengan bekerja disebuah kedai ramen.

Dan kadang kala Tomoe memaksa untuk ikut membantu tapi selalu kutolak dan menyuruhnya untuk fokos belajar dan mendapat beasiswa supaya memperingankan ekonomi kami.

Kami hidup disebuah kota yang berada didalam daerah jepang yang bernama KOTA KOUH.

 **Naruto Pov and**

 **Tomoe Pov**

Hai semuanya!.Perkenalkan Namaku Tomoe Meguri,aku mempunyai kakak Satu tahun lebih tua dariku yang bernama Naruto Meguri,dia memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru sebelah kiri dan

Hitam sebelah kanan, kulitnya tan dan wajahnya bersih(tanpa tanda lahir).

Orang nya baik, pekerja keras, apalagi setelah kami kehilangan orang tua. Naruto bekerja dengan keras untuk menghidupi ku dan dia serta untuk biaya sekolah sekolah kami, Naruto sendiri mendapat bea –siswa full di Kuoh Academy sehingga dia mencari biaya sekolah untukku. Kadang aku pernah membantunya namun dia selalu menolak setiap aku bantu alasan nya selalu sama yaitu 'sebagai seorang kakak aku harus bisa menjaga adik ku, dan kau hanya perlu belajar dengan benar untuk mendapat beasiswa seperti kakakmu ini yang JENIUS ini'.Cih menyebalkan sekali saat mengingat Wajahnya sambil membusungkan dada saat mengatakan JENIUS.

Dan aku juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya kerena Naruto merupakan Salah satu murid terpintar di akedemi kouh mengalahkan Ketua osis kouh acedmy aka Sona Shitori atau bisa kupanggil Sona-Kaicho.

Dan itu saja juga yang selalu membuat Sona-kaicho selalu memasang wajah jengkelnya saat berpasan dengan Naruto-onichan karna ada yang bisa mengalahkan kejeniusannya.

Dan aku juga merupakan salah satu anggota osis dan parege sona sitri atau bisa dibilang buadak iblis sona sitri yang berpangkat knight.

Tomoe Pov and

.

.

.

.

.

KRING...KRING...KRING

CLAK...

"Eghh..Sudah pagi Rupanya"kata naruto sambil melirik kerah jam wekernya yang menunjukan angka naruto bangun dari acara tidurnya dan bersiap untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga adiknya.

Lalu sesudah membuat sarapan Naruto pergi mandi dan setelah itumenuju kamar Tomoe yang bersebelahan dengan kamrnya lalu memangunkan Tomoe yang masih tidur.

Clek..

Tomoe...

Enggh..

"panggilan naruto hanya dibalas dengan geraman menandakan kalau sang Adik masih belum ingin bangun dari dari acara tidurnya.

"Haahaaah"hela naruto,inililah salah satu sifat yang sangat dibenci naruto dari adiknya yaitu susahnya bangun pagi padahal adiknya merupakan salah satu anggota osis di kouh akedemi.

Kemudian naruto melangkah keluar kamar kamar kerena Tomoe masih membutuhkan tidur dan jam masih menunjukan jam 5am.

"Kurasa Tomoe masih membutuhkan tidur kerena urusan osis kemarin yang membuatnya pulang telat"batin naruto yang mulai menuju kearah kamarnya.

Untuk Bersia-siap untuk kesekolah sambil menunggu Tomoe bangun.

 **=Skip Time=**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya sambil melihat kearah atas seperti sedang menerawang.

"Hah,sebaiknya aku tidak usah mencampuri urusan tomoe dan para teman-temanya itu"ucap naruto saat ini sedang berpikir apakah dia harus membantu anggota osis dan Tomoe adiknya dalam urusan yang bisa dikatakan sangat rumit ini.

Dia tau kalau Tomoe adiknya telah menjadi iblis dan merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga sitri yang merupakan iblis bangsawan dari salah satu pilar diunderworld.

Dia juga tau bahwa didunia ini bukan hanya ditempati Oleh para manusia juga tapi juga oleh para mahluk supranatural seperti ibli,datenshi,tenshi,youkai,vampire,dewa,dan masih banyak lagi.

Mangapa naruto bisa tau tentang mahluk dupranatural?.bisa dibilang Naruto pernah bertemu salah satu dari mereka dan juga ras yang merupakan salah satu ras terkuat.

=Flashback=

saat itu dia sedang ada di Yunani untuk bertemu dengan temannya dan saat diperjalanan menuju rumah temannya setelah turun dari pesawat dia berjalan kaki saja,dia melewati sebuah gang yang cukup besar lalu tiba2 sebuah kabut hitam tebal datang dan membuat wilayah sekitar naruto tak terlihat.

Dan setelah kabut itu hilaang Naruto tiba2 saja bukan berada diwilayah perkotaan melainkan daerah dengan tanah lapang yang luas tanpa pohon dan tumbuhan dan disana dia bertemu dengan sesosok mahluk aneh,knp aku menyebutnya aneh kerena sosok itu hanya berupa tengkorak dan mempunya tanduk yangbsangat besar mencuat kearah atas dan tubuhnya diselimuti dengan api merah membara yang saat ini sedang duduk disebuah batu dengan banyak ukiran aneh diseluruh batu itu.

Dia sedang duduk sambil memandang juga memandang sosok itu tanpa takut^.buat apa dia takut sedangkan didunia sebelumnya dia juga pernah bertemu dengan mahluk yang lebih menyeramkan daripada dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau dan dimana aku sekarang"Tanya naruto yang masih memandang sosok itu.

Khekhekhekhe.."bukannya memnjawab sosok itu hanya hanya terkekeh seperti menertawakan naruto.

"Kuulangi lagi siapa kau dan dimana aku"tanya naruto lagi yang mulai kesal dengan sosok itu.

"Meguri Naruto..."ucap jeda mahluk itu setelah menghentikan kekehannya.

"Sekarang kau berada didunia bawah...

"Tartarus"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Bukan,tapi sekarang kau berada di Erubus"ucap sosok itu.

Erubus?"alis Naruto terngkat saat mendengar nama Erubus.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pendengar nama itu didunia bawah selain nama Tartarus yang dimiliki kekuasaan hades."Naruto pernah membaca disebuah buku tentang para dewa beserta wilayahnya,dan salah satunya dunia bawah yang yaitu Tartarus yang dijaga oleh hades,sedangkan Erubus naruto pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Ya,Erubus atau bisa dikenal dengan sebutan dunia bawah bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu wilayah didunia bawah terdalam selain Tertarus"jelas sosok itu yang dibalas oh oeh naruto.

"Dan sekarang siapa kau sebenarnya kenapa kau membawaku kesini"ucap tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku...Aku adalah Erobos atau dikenal sebagai dewa kegelapan dan kabut."ucapa sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Erobos.

Naruto hanya menganguk kerena tau tentang Erobos,Menurut buku yang pernah dia baca Erebus merupakan dewa kegelapan dan kabut. Dia dilahirkan sama waktu dengan Nyx, Gaia, Tartarus , dan Eros (cinta), oleh Chaos . Erebus berhubungan seksual dengan saudarinya sendiri, Nyx, dan menjadi ayah kepada Aether(atmosfera) dan Hemera (siang).Erebos menurut mitologi Yunani adalah salah satu makhluk pertama yang ada di jagat raya.

Dia adalah "putra" dari Chaos / Khaos , dan kakak sekaligus suami dari Nyx / Nox (Night) dan ayah dari sering digambarkan sebagai karakter yang melambangkan kegelapan.

Lanjut kecerita

"Kenapa aku membawa mu kesini?karna aku tertarik dengan aura yang kau keluarkan"

"Aura?"

"Ya auramu mengingatkanku dengan salah satu temanku dizaman dulu zaman sebelum para mahluk supranatural tercipta."

"Apa maksudmu dengan dengan auraku sama dengan temanmu dulu"ucap naruto yang mulai bingung."apa yang dia maksud aura adalah cahkra yang ada ditubuhku?tapi itu tidak mungkin karna didimensi ini tidak mungkin ada chakra"ucap batin naruto masih berkutat tentang aura yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

"CHAKRA"ucapan Dewa itu membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"A...AAPPA YYYAN..NG UUCAAAPKK...KAN TTTADI!"Ucap NarutoTergagap.

"Chakra,auramu mengingatkanku dengan temanku yang bernama uzumaki arashi"ucap Erubus yang makin membuat Naruto makin terkejut saat mendengar.

"Siapa itu uzumaki Arashi?"tanya naruto dengan nada tinggi.

Erobos yang melihat reaksi naruto hanya terbingung karna merasa naruto seperti mengenal nama Arashi uzumaki".

"Uzumaki Arashi adalah satu-satunya teman terbaikku dimasa lalu saat pertama kali aku tercipta didunia dan dia juga murupakan orang terkuat yang masih hidup dizaman itu.

"Shinobi"bisik pelan Naruto tapi Erobos mendengar bisikan tersebut.

"DARI MANA KAU MENGENAL ZAMAN ITU"Teriak Erobos yang mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya.

Mendengar terikan Erobos tentu saja membuat naruto heran.

"Memang kenapa"ucap naruto bertanya dengan raut bingung.

"Hahhh"Erobos hanya menghela napas melihat wajah bingung naruto.

"Zaman Shinobi telah lenyap 10 milyartahun lalu"ucapan kali ini membuat naruto melebarkan kedua matanya.

"NNNNNAAAANNNNNIIII"

Teriaaak Narutoo yang membuat telinga Erobos copot jika dia punya telinga.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit setelah naruto berteriak,mereka kini sedang duduk dibangku sebuah ruangan dengan latar putih disetiap mata memandang.

Kini kedua(Naruto dan Erobos)sedang duduk dengan wajah serius saling memandang.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan tentan jaman Shinobi yang kau tau"ucap naruto yang sudah tenang dari keterkejutannya beberapa saat yang bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya.

Erobos yang kini merubah wujudnya menjadi kakek tua setengah baya tapi dengan tegas.

Baiklah"ucap Erobos menjeda.

"10 milyar tahun lalu saat itu 17 tahun setelah aku tercipta dari persembahan orang-orang zaman itu.

Aku yang saat itu merupakan dewa yang sangat angkuh dan menganggap bahwa aku adalah dewa terkuat saat itu.

Lalu suatu hari tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang diperkirakan masih berusia 17 tahun dan menantangku bertarung dan tentu saja tantangan itu kuterima dan saat itu terjadilah pertempuran yang sangat singkat dan membuat ku terkejut kerena pemuda itu bisa mengalahkanku dalam sekejap hanya dengan handstel yg aku tidak tau gunanya tapi handstel itu lah yg menjadi kunci kekalahkanku.

Saat itu aku hanya pasrah terbujur kaku dihadapannya menanti kematian yang akun mendatangiku,akan tetapi bukan kematian yang kudapatkan tapi hanya sebuah ulurkan tangan dari pemuda itu.

Bukan wajah permusuhan yang kudapat saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya akan tetapi wajah bersahabat dari pemuda itu.

Dan mulai saat itulah kami bersahabat tanpa memandang yang namanya ras itu,pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang shinobi dari sebuah desa bernama konohagakure danjuga dia adalah seorang pemimpin didesa itu.

Lalu pemuda itu mengajak ku kedesanya dan aku menetap didesa itu,arshi nama pemuda itu juga menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah dari kaki buyutnya yang merupakan manusia pertama yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi para dewa dan berhasil menundukannya.

Dan pertemananku dengannya berakhir saat dia meninggal diumur 98 tahun umur yang cukup tua bagi manusia.

Dan cerita selesai

Eboros akhirnya selesai menceritakan masa mudanya sebelum menjadi dewa yang ditakuti oleh mahluk lain.

Naruto yang menjadi pendengar itu beberapa kali terkejut.

"Siap sebenarnya arashi uzumaki itu sebenarnya mengapa dia mempunyai marga uzumaki seperti margaku juga"ucap batin naruto bertanya.

"Jadi Erobos"ucap naruto.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau keturunan siapa Arashi itu?"

" menurut cerita yang kudengar Arashi Merupakan cucu dari dari Baruto uzumaki dan uchiha sarada"ucap Erobos kali ini lebih mengejutkan dari pada informasi sebelumnnya.

"AAA..APPA BARUTO KATAMU"Ucap naruto yang tergagap.

"Yah,Baruto juga merupakan salah satu manusia terkuat itu tapi,kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan ayahnya yang mempunyai gelar" The God Of Shinobi" dan nama shinobi itu adalah...

Naruto meneguk ludah saat mendengarnya...

"UZUMAKI NARUTO"

...

...

...

..

.

CHOUT AND

"HAy semuannya saya disini merupakan athour baru dari membuat ff jadi kalau ad kata yang sulit dimengerti dan kata yang terputus mohon dimaafkan karna ane nulis pake kayboard jadi susah.

Tapi kalau ad yang bilang knp gak pake liptop maka saya akan menjawab saya gak punya knp saya gak punya karna saya merupakan salah satu manusia yang mempunyai uang pas pas atau bahasa gaulnya disebut "Miskin"

Dan soal alurnya nanti akan saya perbaiki di chapter 2 dan jika ad yg mau bertanya tolong di coment di kolom riveiw ok danvsatu lagi nanti saya akan menjelaskannya dichapterv2 ok

Sudah dulah sampai ketemu dichap 2 se you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HighschoolDxD©ichiban**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **Summary:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto adalah Seorang pahlawan perang shinobi yang telah menutup usia dihari tuanya,berharap bisa bertemu teman-temanya malah berengkernasi kedunia lain dengan ingatan yang masih utuh dan cakra tak pernah ada.**

 **Peringatan keras**

 **(DONT LIKE DONT READ)**

Chapter 2

"UZUMAKI NARUTO"

Dan saat itu juga naruto mengalami down dan pusing tak terkendali.

Dan tanpa melihat kondisi naruto yang masih downn Erobos melanjutkan ceritanya

"Uzumaki Naruto dari yang kudengar merupakan sesosok shinobi yang sangat melegenda didunia dimana dia dikabarkan pernah mengalahkan dewa dia juga yang membuat manusia menjadi ras terkuat dimasa itu siapapun pasti akan gentar mendengar uzumaki naruto juga yang menjadi cikal terbentuknya ras naga saat ini."dan itu juga mengakhiri cerita Erobos.

Naruto hanya bisa termenung mendengar cerita itu,tapi tiba-tiba dia mentadari sesuatu.

"Tu..tunggu apa maksudmu dengan naga?."Ucap Naruto tergagap."apa hubunganku dengan ras naga seingatku aku tidak pernah menikah selain dengan Hinata".batin naruto mulai berkecambuk saat memikirkan perkataan Erobos.

Erobos melirik sebentar kearah naruto lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Naga,Jika dimasa ini mahluk supranatural tahu bahwa asal usulnya naga adalah mahluk yang tercipta dari energi kami-sama tapi bagi mahluk sepertiku yang sudah mempunyai umur milyar tahunan lebih tentu saja tahu saat pertama kali ras naga muncul"

"Menurut yang kudengar saat milyartahun lalu Ras Naga pertama kalimuncul saat naga pertama yaitu iblis Mouryou berhasil dikalahkan oleh seorang shinobi yang bernama uzumaki naruto dengan bantuan seorang miko dari negeri iblis dan saat iblis Mouryou hancur,sisa-sisa cakra dari iblis itu menyatu dengan Cakra Shinobi dan Energi Miko lalu dari penyatuan itu terciptalah ras naga saat ini."

Naruto yang mendengar cerita itu hanya bisa terbengong."Apa miko negri iblis itu Shion"ucap batin naruto.

Lalu kemudian wajah Naruto tiba-tiba pucat saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Tu..tutunggu dulu penggabungan cakraku itu dengan Shion telah menciptakan sesuatu berarti Aku adalah ayah para naga"ucap batin Naruto lagi tapi wajah yang sudah sangat pucat.

"...OH MY GOD..."

 **Flasshback and**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Line break

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk disebuah pohon yang cukup besar dengan mata malas memandang kearah akedemi kouh.

Naruto kini menggunukan sebuah pakaian bisa dibilang agak aneh?.gman gak dibilang aneh jika saat ini naruto sedang menggunakan pakaian mirip dengan assasin yang ada Manga dan anime,juga sebuah topeng rubah tergantung dilehernya.

"Kokabiel kini masalah apa lagi yang kau buat"ucap gumam naruto sambil memandang kearah akedemi kouh yang kini terpasang sebuah kekkai yang dibuat oleh Sona dan anggota Osis lainnya dan didalam kekkai itu terdapat anggota penelitian gaib dengan ketuanya Rias sedang bertarung dengan Da-tenshi yang merupakan anak buah Kokabiel.

Lalu kemudian Naruto melirik kearah atas pertarungan itu dan disana terlihatlah sebuah singgasana terbang dan disinggasana itu duduklah sorang mahluk dengan telinga lancip,rambut berwarna hitam dan wajah yang cukup mengerikan dan orang itu adalah Kokabial Sang jendral Da-tsenshi.

"Sepertinya dia mencoba membunuh adik dari lucifer itu untuk memulai perang lagi"ucap Naruto Naruto begitu santainnya saat menyebutkan perang?.yah itu kerena Naruto sudah bosan dengan perang dan ingin hidup tentram tanpa meperdulikan perang yang terjadi jadi jika tidak membuat ulah dengannya dan keluarganya dia juga tidak akan ikut campur.

"Cih ternyata gubernur miskin itu sepertinya juga memiliki sebuah rencana"ucap Naruto saat melihat sebuah benda terbang menuju kekkai itu.

"Vali lucifer Eh...ternyata kau tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menyuruh tangan kananmu sendiri untuk menghentikan sekali"ucap naruto. lalu naruto turun dari pohon itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnnya jadi aku pergi saja darisini"

Boufhh..

kemudian Naruto hilang meninggalkan kumpalan asap menggunakan shunsin yang baru beberapabulan lalu naruto pelajari..

.

.

.

Saat ini naruto sedang menikmati kesunyian dirumahnnya,jika saja anggota osis yang merupakan teman Tomoe tidak datang berkunjung kerumahnya dan membuat rumahnya menjadi gaduh.

"Jadi..."

"Apa"

"Alasan apa yang membuat kalian berkunjung kerumahku dan membuat gaduh dirumah ku"ucap Naruto dengan urat yang mulai muncul dipelipisnya yang menandakan naruto saat ni sedang ini mereka sedang duduk disebuah sofa yang ada diruang tamu.

"Tidak ada,kebetulan aja kami lagi segang dan tidak tau harus melakukan kami berkunjung saja kerumahmu aras saran Tomoe"ucap Sona datar yang juga duduk disofa bersama anggota osis lainnya berhadapan dengan Naruto yang juga duduk disofa.

Tapi...

"Sudahlah Oni-chan jangan kesal cuma mengajak teman saya untuk berkunjung doank"ucap Tomoe yang datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa beberapa minuman kaleng untuk anggota osis.

"Tapi...

"Ayolah Naruto-senpai kami cuma mau berkunjung sebentar aja untuk tau lokasi rumah Tomoe "sebuah ucapan memotong protessan naruto.

Momo gadis berambut putih yang merupakan salah satu anggota osis yang memotong perkataan naruto saat ini dia sedang duduk disebuah karpet sambilmelihat kearah TV posisinya ada dibelakang Sofa.

"Kau juga apa yang kau lakukan diatas karpet mahalku hah gadis uban"ucap naruto yang makin kesal saat melihat Momo duduk dikarpet mahal yang dia beli diEropa.

"Mou rambutku tidak ubanan kok ini rambut asli dan seperti yang kaulihat saat ini aku sedang menonton Tv"ucap Momo sambil mengembongkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi tidak harus membuat karpetku kotor"ucap naruto sambil menatap tajam Momo yang saat ini sedang nonton Tv sambil makan kripik tapi bukan itu yang membuat naruto marah tapi serpihan makanan yang berserakan dikarpet mahalnya.

"Sudahlah naru-kun kau gak usah terlalu kau pedulikan karpet murahmu itu..."

"A...AAPA MAKSUDMU KARPET MURAH HAH KACAMATA"kini kesabaran Naruto sudah habis saat Sona mengatakan karpetnya adalah karpet murah.

Tapi Sona yang menjadi sasaran Kemarahan Naruto terlihat tidak peduli bahkan saat ini dia sedang meminum kopi anggota sona lainnya hanya bisa terdiam saja tanpa ingin ikut campur urusan Naruto dan Sona.

"OI KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU MATA EMPAT"UCAP KASAR NARUTO saat perkataannya diabaikan Sona.

"Oi Sona sebaiknya jawab saja perkataan Naru-onichan sebelum semuanya tambah panjang."bisik Tomoe kpd Sona.

"Biarkan saja"

"Tapi..

"OI KAU MENGABAIKANKU LAGI"

"Berisik sekali kau seperti Singa mau kawin aj"ucap sona santai.

"APA KATAMU TADI HAH"

"Kubilang bisakah kau diam atau kau mau aku membocorkan **Rahasia Kita berdua** yang coba kau sembunyikan"ucap Sona dengan penekanan Rahasia kita berdua dengan senyum manis yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun dan membuat anggota osis syok ketika untuk pertama kalinya ketua mereka menunjukan senyum manisnnya,jika saja Rias melihat itu mungkin dia akan syok lalu pingsang saat itu juga dan untuk Naruto Senyuman itu bukanlah senyum manis tetapi Senyuman mematikan.

"Mati aku"Hilang sudah wajah menyeramkannya tadi digantikan wajah pucat saat semua anggota osis menatap kearah naruto curiga

"Rahasia kita?.. Apa maksud ucapan sona-kaicho Oni-chan!"ucap Tomoe dengan Nada memerintah jamgan lupakan tatapan matanya yang tajam setajam selit(athour digaplok Tomoe).

"Ap..ap maksudmu Tomoe-chan"ucap Naruto tergagap dengan wajah mulai dipenuhi keringat.

"Jangan berteli-teli cepat katakan saja Rahasia kalian!"ucap Reya yang juga penasaran.

"Eto..."Sepertinya naruto kehabisan alasan untuk mereka lalu kemudian melirik kearah sona untuk meminta bantuan hanya dibalas seringai.

"Anjrit ne cewek"ucap batin Naruto.

Lalu menatap anggota osis yamg kini menatapnnya dengan mata tajam apalagi Tomoe yang kini matanya seperti mau keluar kerena.

"Etoooo...

..

..

..

..

Di sebuah ruangan besar berisi beberapa dokumen di meja lalu rak rak berisikan buku buku entah buku apa itu terdapat dua orang berbeda gender dengan posisi yang berbeda.

Orang pertama adalah pria yang diperkiraan berumur 30 tahun keatas memiliki rambut hitam agak panjang menggunakan sebuah Yakuta mewah yang dibawahnya ada ukiran naga air sedang menggigit buntutnya sedang duduk sebuah bangku sambil meminum sebuah kopi hitam.

Orang kedua merupakan seorang wanita cantik setangah baya memiliki rambut hitam panjang bermata ungu mengenakan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat duduk berhadapan,jika yang pria terlihat tenang lain lagi dengan yang perempuan yang terlihat gelisah.

"Bagimana ini Anata"ucap perumpuan itu.

"Ap maksudmu tsuma?"ucap pra itu yang masih dengan tenangnnya meminum kopi itu.

"Masalah pertunangan itu"ucap siwanita yang mulai kesal dengqn sipria.

"Maksudmu Pertunangan Anak kita Sona dengan adik Ajuka itu"ucap Pria itu pada wanita ternyata mereka berdua adalah Lord Sitri dan Lady Sitri.

"Iya,gimana ini Anata aku tidak mau anak kita menikah dengan adik Ajuka itu,kau tau kan Kelakuan adik Ajuka itu gimana 11 12 dengan putra Phonex itu"Ucap Lady sitri itu yang terlhat yang tidak khawatir jika anaknyadipaksa menikah dengan seorang Playboy sekelas Diodora Astaroth's yang juga merupakan calonpewaris selanjutnya Astaroth Clan.

"Dan jika saja Tetua tidk memaksa kita pasti aku sudah menolaknya mentah2 saat tetua klan mengajukan pertungan ini"ucap Lady Sitri yang mulai Emosi.

Sedangkan Lord Sitri Terlihat tenang saja dari tadi.

"Kau tenang saja tsuma"ucap Lord sitri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Anakku akan dijadikan Alat pemuas Brengsek itu."Ucap Lady yang mulai marah2 pd Suaminya.

"Pertunagan itu tak akan terjadi"ucap Lord sitri.

"Apa maksudmu Anata?"Ucap Lady Sitri bingung.

Pertanyaan Lady Sitri hanya Dibalas seringai saja yang membuatLady sitri merinding.

"Oh tidak"ucap Lady sutri."pasti anata Sedang merancanakan sebuah rencana yang membuat Para tetua itu jantungan"ucap batin Lady Sitri sambil melirik Suaminya menyeringai dengan seramnya.

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

And Cut

"Kamis-5-april-2018"

FromTeddy maulana


	3. Chapter 3

**REINKERNASI.**

 **From:Teddy maulana**

 **Ingat!**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HighschoolDxD©ichiban**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **Summary:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto adalah Seorang pahlawan perang shinobi yang telah menutup usia dihari tuanya,berharap bisa bertemu teman-temanya malah berengkernasi kedunia lain dengan ingatan yang masih utuh dan cakra tak pernah ada.**

 **Peringatan keras**

 **(DONT LIKE DONT READ)**

 **Chapter 3**

"Uhuk..." Seorang pria paruh baya memuntahkan darah. Perutnya terlihat berlubang, dengan cairan amis berwarna merah keluar membasahi tanah tempatnya berbaring.

"Ayah..." Bisik seorang bocah perempuan Berambut hitam panjang lurus sampai pinggang sambil melihat keadaan Ayahnya yang mengenaskan.

Cairan bening berlahan membasahi kulit putih wajahnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang kecil mengepal erat karena menahan amarah dan kesedihan.

"...Kenapa lelaki seperti yang masih jomblo harus mati mengenaskan seperti ini..."Tukas pria yang tengah sekarat sambil mengulas senyum kecut, meskipun tepi bibirnya terselimuti cairan merah dari batuk darahnya.

"..." Sedangkan Anak perempuan itu yang mendengarnya hanya mengulas senyum hambar, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau ayah angkatnya masih sempat bercanda meskipun nyawanya sudah di ambang batas.

"...Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari genggaman Dewa cabul itu." Lanjut pria tadi.

"Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau menyelamatkanku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawamu? Jika saja kau menyerahkanku pada para prajurit dewa BrengSek itu kau tak akan jadi Begini"

"Tch...Semua ayah didunia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan anaknya pada seorang lelaki cabul sekelas Dewa Mesum. itu kau tau!"

"Tapi kau bahkan bukan ayah kandungku. kau hanya lelaki jomblo yang tidak pernah menikah yang tidak sengaja menemukan seorang bayi ditong sampah lalu rawat sampai aku besar begini""ucap anak perempuan itu mulai berderai air mata.

"OI... Satsuki-chan dengarkanku biarpun kau bukan Anak kandungku,bukan darah dagingku tapi Aku sudah menyanyangimu melebihi aku menyanyangi nyawaku sendiri"

Sejenak anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama satsuki mendengarkan ucapan Ayah Angkatnya itu melebarkan matanya, lantas mengulas senyum tulus saat pria yang bersikeras tetap ingin menjadi ayahnya.

"Dan satu lagi...ukhh'..Seperti..nyaa..'Ukkh..waktu..ku.. tidak banyak...ukh"ucap Lelaki itu yang mulai memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Tou-san...hhiks..hiks.. bertahanlah"

Sedangkan Satsuki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil Air mata bercucuran dengan derasnnya dari kedua matannya dan suara terisak.

"Tsuki-chan..ughhh..kembalilah..kerumah..dan..ukkh..bukalah Kamar Pribadi Ayah...uukhh...ukkhh..disana..ukkh..terdapat..uukh..gu..lungaangaan..peninggalan..ukkh dari..ukh..Nenek..moyang..tou-...san..kura..sa itu..akan..berguna..untukmu..nanti..dan..Ayah...menyanyangi..mu!"

"Tou-san...hiks...hikss...bangun...hiks..tousan..tousann...TOUU-SAAN...

..

..

..

..

..

Saat ini Naruto Sedang berbaring diatap sekolah sambil memandang kearah langit dengan expresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Satu minggu lagi Liburan musim panas akan sebaikannya aku ikut saja Klub Tomoe berlibur ke Kyoto yah"sambil melihat keawan sambil memikirkan tawaran Sona tadi malam untuk liburan ke kyoto.

"Tapi?..bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan Wanita itu"ucap Naruto mulai ketakutan Saat Sebuah ingatan tentang Sorang perempuan yang sedang Menyeringai kearahnnya.

"Tapi jika aku menolak tawaran Sona maka si Tomoe akan bertanya tentang Rahasia yang coba sembunyikan"

Saat ini Naruto sedang berpikir dengan keras sampai jika ada siswa yang melihatnya sekarang maka siswa tersebut akan melihat asap keluar dari kepala Naruto.

"Ikut...tidak..ikut..tidak..Akkh aku pusing"ucap naruto sambil mencengkram kepaa pirangnya.

"Hah..Bagaiman kabar Wanita mesum itu yah.."lalu naruto mulai memikirkan Wanita yang secara gak sengaja bertemu saat diikut lomba kendo saat masih diSMP.

"Kuharap Kau gak nafsuan lagi kayak pertama kita bertemu..."ucap Naruto sambil menutup mata

...******-chan

 **=Flashback... 3 tahun lalu=**

Naruto umur 13 tahun,kelas 2SMP...

Saat ini Naruto Sedang ada di kyoto tepatnya ada di pasar kyoto.

Sambil membawa sekantong belanjaan menuju hotel yang disewa selama 1 minggu sebelum dia kepertandingan.

"Hah capenya,bagaimana keadan Tomoenya...kuharap dia gak merepotkan paman ibiki"gumam Naruto Saat ini berjalan sambil melamun.

Tanpa tau dia Sedang dipandang kagum oleh orang sekitar apalagi para perempuan yang kini matanya tergambar bentuk love.

Tapi tentu saja Naruto yang umurnya mau berapapun tetap aja bebal kalau menyangkut urusan wanita.

Naruto jika orang bepikir dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan berumur 17 dengan tinggi 170 cukup tinggi kan tapi itu bukan naruto hanya seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun yang saat ini sedang belajar di konoha jonior high school.

"Akh kenapa hari ini panas sekali sih gak seperti dikouh yang adem-adem sini kayak gurun sahara aja"gerutu naruto sambil mengusap keringat yang keluar dari kepanya.

Saat Naruto menggerutu tiba-tiba datang 2 orang kekar menggunakan Jass hitam dan kacamaa hitam menghadang jalan naruto.

Naruto kini bingung kenapa dia kini dihadang oleh dua pria kekar yang tidak dia kenal.

"Uzumaki Naruto"ucap salah salah satu pria kekar itu dengan kepala plontos

"Iya"

"Bisa ikut kami sebentar"

"Mang ada apa"

"Tuan putri Ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Putri?sapa..?"

"Ikut saja"ucap pria lalu menarik tanganNaruto dengan paksa.

"OI APAAN NE LEPASKAN TANGANKU"

"DIAMLAH"

"OI APAAN PERKATAANMU ITU INI NAMANYA PENCULIKAN"

"Cheks berisik sekali Ne bocah,Jubu buat pingsan dia."ucap Pria polontos itu padarekannya yang bernama Jubu itu.

"Ap...ammmmph"belum selesai Naruto membalas mulutnnya terlebih dibekap oleh Jubu dengan sapu Naruto sepertinnya tidak bisa berontak kerena entah mengapa tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan jika dia menggunakan cakra maka para warga akan curiga ?bagaimana tidak curiga kalau ada seorang bocah yang bahkan belum lulus dapat mengalahkan Orang dewasa yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar tubuh manusia bisa Naruto lakukakan sekarang adalahh...Pasrahh("_").sepertinya saputangan Jabu dikasih obat naruto tidak sadarkan diri kerena tidak kuat lagi.

Warga sekitar sepertinya tidak ada yang mau membantu Naruto kerena sepertinya warga takut dengan kedua pria itu.

.

.

.

'ugh... dimana aku? Kepalaku sakit sekali,' pikir Naruto merasakan pening dikepalanya.

Kemudian Naruto meneliti tempatnya sekarang saat ini. Ia sedang berbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Di tatap tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Menyadari hal itu segera ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi perut six pack berkulit tan-nya itu. Sekarang ini Naruto terlihat benar-benar sexy.

'Aku ini ada dimana? Kemana semua pakaianku... aku harus segera pergi dari sini, aku harus...' pikir Naruto yang kemudian,

"Huuwaa..."

Bruukk...

"Adu, du, du, duh... sa, sakit..." rintih Naruto yang baru saja dengan mulus mencium lantai yang keras itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan dari sudut ruangan tersebut.

Naruto langsung diam tak berkutik. Dia ingin tahu siapa dia? Tapi dikarenakan ruangan yang minim cahaya itu membuat Naruto sulit untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

Perlahan orang itu mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto pun memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. Namun naas, dinding menghalanginya dan sekarang sosok itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Orang itu pun dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Naruto ke kasur king size itu.

"A, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman orang itu.

"Menurutmu?"

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku ini salah?Apa ini gara2 Aku ada salah sama Shion?Ayolah... sekejam itukan aku padanya? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Atau iya? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf"ucap Naruto batin menjerit.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku ini rasanya tidak enak! Walaupun aku tahu aku ini berwajah tampan dikit manis tapi aku benar-benar tidak enak loh! Jadi kumohon lepaskan aku tante! Hue... tahu seperti ini, aku tak mau memiliki wajah manis..." teriak Naruto takut + kepede-an.

'Khekhekhekhe...'teriak Naruto hanya dibalas kekehan orang itu sepertinya teriakan Naruto terlihat seperti hiburan bagi wanita itu.

Kini Naruto kini makin ketakutan dengan wanita didepannya apalagi kini wanita itu hanya menggunakan daster yang sangat tipis dan jangan lupa Senyuman menakutkan dididalm banyangan tanpa telihat wajahnnya karna gelab diruangan itu.

Kini Naruto makin takut saat melihat senyum coba melirik kesegala arah untuk mencari cara untuk kabur dari sosok wanita dudepannya.

"Akh.."desah Naruto Saat wanita membelai perut Naruto dengan tangannya yang lembut.

"Fhufhufhuu...tubuhmu bagus juga..."

Naruto kemudian Melihat sebuah pintu keluar tak jauh dari kasur itu .

'Akhh..'

kemudian Naruto mendorong wanita tersebut sampai membuat wanita itu terjatuh dari kasur itu. lalu buru2 berdiri dan langsung lari menuju pintu sebelum tangan Naruto sampai kepintu itu sebuah ekor tiba-tiba melilit tubuh dengan erat lalu menyeret Tubuh naruto kearah kasur

'Agggrhhh'

Bruukk

teriak Naruto saat ekor itu melilitnya dengan erat lalu membantingnya kearah kasur'

' **SEBAIKNYA KAU DIAM SAJA ATAU TERIMA AKIBATNYA"** Ucap Wanita itu dengan suara ternyata ekor tersebut milik wanita itu.

"Agrrrrh...lepaskan... ak..u sekarang..."rintih naruto yang coba memberontak tapi sepertinya tenaga wanita itu lebih besar darinya bahkan naruto sudah mengeluarkan cakranya untuk menambah kekatannya tetapi wanita itu bahkan tidak bersusah payah mengunci tangannya dengan sebelah tangan saja.

"Sial ne wanita atau monster bahkan tenagaku saja kalah dengan wanita ini"ucap batin Naruto ketakutan saat wanita dihadapannya dengan tenangnya menjilat leher Naruto dengan Nafsunya.

"Akkhh"rintih Naruto saat tangan nakal wanita itu mengelus p*n**nya...

" **Fhufhufhu...kurasa kita akan bermain seharian"** ucap wanita itu yang mulai melepas daster tipisnya.

Naruto dia hanya pasrah saja dengan nasibnya.'toh berontakpun percuma nikmati sajalah'

..

.

.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan atau bisa dsebut luar kamar itu terlihatlah sesosok manusia tapi dengan kepala gagak sedang duduk disofa sambil meminum sesuatu dari gelasnya.

"Akkhh"

Sebuah suara desahan terdengar dari kamar itu.

,"Sepertinya Hime sedang bersenang dengan calon Suaminya"ucap gagak itu sambil menghirup kopinnya.

'Akkhh..Ahhh..Ahhh...akhhh...

Suara desahan itu semakin kencang sampai membuat manusia gagak itu menutup telinganya.

'Sepertinya Hime sangat bernafsu apalagi hari ini musim kawinnya Kurasaa musim kawin hime yang pertama hime sangat bergairah'

'Akkkkkkkkhhhhh...

"Ya sangat bergairah"

.

.

.

.

.

And cut


End file.
